


Six Places Susan, John And Talia Had Sex But Probably Shouldn't Have

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn





	Six Places Susan, John And Talia Had Sex But Probably Shouldn't Have

** _thirty credits says you wouldn't_ **

"_John_," Susan groans. Talia tries not to laugh: Susan shoots her a glare. She really can't help it, though. This situation is just ridiculous. Also incredibly arousing, in the way only humor can be.

It all started with a bet. Even growing up in Psi Corps without the usual teenage experience in these matters, she's aware that the worst ideas usually do - but then so do some of the best, and this definitely qualifies. This particular bet is thirty credits to say that there isn't enough time to have sex in the pilots' locker room between shifts without getting caught, which just proves that Earthforce is exactly the den of iniquity she's always been taught it was.

Delta Wing cleared out precisely three minutes ago, all except Susan, who was waiting for them just outside the showers wearing nothing but her flight jacket, a smirk and a quick remark on her lips when John spotted her, still holding Talia's hand after leading her through the maze of lockers.

"What took you so long?" she'd said, and tossed him a bottle of lube. Talia had let go of his hand to let him catch it and busied herself with wrapping her arms around him from behind instead. She'd slipped her hand inside his waistband, closed her bare fingers around his cock and been rewarded with one of those open growls that went straight up her spine, the same sound he's making right now with Susan's legs wrapped around him and her voice gasping his name.

"Fuck, John," she says breathlessly, and her fingers dig into his shoulder. He's holding her tightly, secure in his arms with her back pressed up against a locker in a way that's going to give her some interesting bruises in a couple of hours, but to a telepath who knows her so well it's obvious she's well past caring.

"That's what I'm doing," he groans into her hair, and she laughs.

"Well - mmm - do it a little harder."

"I'd rather not end up in MedLab for this," he retorts, but his hand slides down Susan's side and holds her closer while he's saying it.

Talia leans her shoulder a bit more comfortably against the next locker over. They agreed it would be Susan and John, because telepathy on her scale would probably be cheating for the purposes of the bet, or at least be regarded as an unfair advantage when she can make either one of them come without even touching bare skin any more. And watching them together is sometimes - _sometimes_ \- almost better than being between them: Susan's so fiercely uninhibited at moments like this, so much trust so bright in her mind, and John loves her so much that it's like a fire even when he's not quite believing it's all real, that he's found this kind of feeling again.

They have two minutes and thirteen seconds until the official time that Zeta Wing shows up, but that's not really going to be that much of a concern. Sex for the purposes of this instance was very well defined as penetrative, mutually orgasmic intercourse (Earthforce being a den of iniquity, but apparently, a fairly well educated one), and obviously none of those requirements pose a problem right now, even without her participation.

She smiles. On the other hand, nothing was said about not making her presence known. She just shouldn't get telepathically involved, since unbelievably both her lovers seem to have a sense of fair play even about this.

John thrusts again, in longer strokes now, growling when he starts to come and her fingers twitch as he lets his head fall to Susan's shoulder and groans, his orgasm shuddering through him. She wants to touch him, to touch them both -

And then Susan reaches out and grabs her hand, which makes the decision for her.

"Don't just stand there..." Her voice is unsteady, close but not quite there; Talia takes the hint for what it is and kisses her. It's almost hard for that moment to hold back, but she can feel the strong, smooth push of Susan's shields when her own mind slips away from her, and at that she's smiling proudly without even noticing.

John tilts his head up again, starts to move his hips a little more, and catches sight of her smile as she takes a moment to breathe. "What?"

She smiles again, touching Susan's cheek with the back of her fingers. "She's beautiful," she whispers, soft and throaty to make Susan growl. "Especially with you inside her like that."

Susan chokes, crying out. "Oh, _god_..."

Talia leans forward. "I love you," she whispers in Susan's ear, and watches her start to shake in John's embrace. "We both do, Susan," and that's all she needs to say, no thoughts, nothing else needed except for that honesty to make Susan clutch at them both, scream softly and bury her face in John's shoulder and come hard in his arms.

As seduction methods go, she thinks as they walk - hand-in-hand with John's arms around them both - out of the flight bay three minutes later, it's not the one anyone will ever think she used, but it's still far and away the best she has.

  


*

  


** _blue fourteen to grey sector, Tuesday morning, 0836 hours_ **

They don't often get to take the transport tube all together, never mind sharing a leisurely journey on the core shuttle, so Sheridan's happily making the most of it. He's on his way to Grey Sector to check out a security report, Susan's been asked to join him, and Talia's along for the ride because she didn't have anything better to do than be with them this morning. It's the first time she's been without appointments since they started recruiting other telepaths, and he's more than willing to admit he's missed her for the past few weeks.

She still looks tired, he thinks, sitting there with her eyes half-closed and her head tipped against the wall, and he reaches over to touch her cheek. She starts, looks at him for a moment before smiling.

"Hm." She turns to him and puts her head on his shoulder instead. He puts his arm around her, drawing her in close. Her hair is still very slightly damp and smells of Susan's shampoo. He indulges himself in the scent: as luck would have it, no one else seems to be heading beyond Red Sector at this time of the morning, so they have the car all to themselves - except for Susan, of course. She's standing by the door looking out, watching the station roll stately by a half-mile beneath their feet...

"Don't be nervous," Talia murmurs without moving from his shoulder. "We won't let you fall."

He smiles. Trust her to pick up on the memory, even if he only thought about it for a moment. "What would you do about it?"

"I'd think of something," she says easily, and nuzzles closer to him. He squeezes her tight, because he has no doubt that she would. She'd carry them all to the ground on thought alone, if she had to, no Vorlon necessary - of that he's absolutely certain.

He counts down the seconds in an idle, amiable frame of mind: it takes eighteen minutes to get from the last commercial stop down to the end of Grey Sector, and only four of those have passed so far. Below them the entire station is passing by, peaceful and quiet for once, and he can't help feeling a surge of possessive pride.

"Mine," Susan murmurs playfully, loud enough to be heard without turning around. "Mine, mine, mine."

Talia laughs. He scowls, but only half seriously - Susan's got a point.

"Ours," he corrects her mildly. She turns to stare at him, and then smiles.

"Sometimes I think if I could just stay up here..."

"Yeah, I know." He smiles back at her. "Come sit down?"

She shakes her head a little and looks back outside, watching their self-contained world go by. In return, he watches her: her fingers curling around the closest hand hold; her hair falling down her back, deep chestnut against the black of her uniform; the way her head tips just a little and his chest thuds with wanting her in his arms.

"Go on," Talia murmurs. She puts her hand on his back and gives him a gentle push. "No one's watching."

He smiles and kisses her forehead before moving, making his way across the empty car from rail to rail until he's close enough for Susan to look over her shoulder and smile into his eyes. Without a word he wraps his arms around her waist and holds onto her, drinking in the feeling.

"Mmm." She leans back against his chest. "Don't tell anyone, but this is probably the best date I've had in years."

He laughs. "I'm almost disappointed," he says. "Haven't we been treating you any better than that?"

She turns her head again without answering, just reaching up and back to curl her hand behind his neck and pull him down to her for a kiss. He lets his hands roam a little down her body, enjoying the way she growls softly into his mouth when his fingers brush all the sensitive places he knows even through her uniform.

"Mmm..." She pulls away from him to breathe. "We really don't want to show up looking like you ravished me along the way," she murmurs, but her eyes are still closed and she's disappointed enough in her own words that he knows she'd let him if he tried it.

"Everyone knows," he says, strength slipping out of him for just a moment.

Susan opens her eyes. "That's not the point."

He sighs. "No, I guess it's not."

"Oh, you two have no imagination," Talia says from behind him. Her fingers stroke his back. "No one has to know..." There's a light question in her voice, gentle but edged with desire. Susan makes a quiet sound of admission, and request, and holds up her hand for Talia's fingers to slip between hers and hold on tight -

_\- and he's falling again, held secure in Talia's embrace, his heart pounding hard enough to break apart with the influx of sensations - Talia's desire, Susan's restrained pleasure and his own fleeting need, captured together in an endless moment. White light surging through him, around him, joyous and dark and intense until he can't take any more -_

The disembodied sense of pleasure takes him completely, blinding him, so exquisite that for a moment he can't breathe for how good it feels. In his arms Susan gasps, clinging to him; her fingers are white between Talia's and around his arm, her forehead pressed to his chest while she tries to breathe. And Talia... he can _feel_ Talia, in the deepest quiet of his mind, bright and beautiful and fierce, and her laughter whispering under his skin.

They stay like that: wrapped up in each other, tangled together, breathing together and trading soft kisses, until the car finally slows to a stop. Talia smiles up at him as the doors open.

"See?"

He smiles tenderly and kisses her once more, still not letting her go. "_Feel_, hell, yeah."

Susan laughs. She doesn't want to let go, either, he can tell, and he strokes her hair with a sudden thought.

"It's another twenty minutes back to Blue Sector, you know..."

  


*

  


** _ritual 23a, ever afterwards to be referred to as 'that one'_ **

She understands that there's no way they could have done anything like this back on Earth, not officially, not the way each of them would have wanted it. And she's grateful, massively so in fact, to the Minbari and to Delenn in particular for arranging all this. She never thought they meant 'three is sacred' quite like _that_, but as surprises go, it's been a very pleasant and not at all unnerving one.

Up until this point.

John is seated to her left, Talia to her right, the single chalice on a low table in front of her. She still can't quite believe she's doing this. About to do this. Whatever.

She takes the chalice in both hands, resting the weight of it on her palms. The crystal of it is smooth, the metal heavy and cold. Her skin tingles.

As per the tenets of this particular ceremony, there's nothing else in the room with them but for the chalice in her hands, the table in front of them and the expanse of dark, embroidered silken cloth covering the floor. The walls are white but seem very far away, and there's a soft mist that seems to come from nowhere and be made of nothing at all, but that's almost warm around her legs as she lifts the chalice and drinks.

The feeling is euphoric, like sliding into a deep pool of heat that floods across every inch of her skin, right down to her fingertips. She twitches her hands tighter, making a careful effort not to drop the chalice as she sets it back on the table.

John holds up a hand for her, supporting her as she rises to her feet. They've been over the ceremony so many times that she moves smoothly, without thinking, standing back in the soft white mist as Talia reaches out and takes the chalice in her hands.

She watches them repeat her own movements in turn, as careful and reverent as they've been told is required, until it's her turn to hold out a hand for John to stand and they're together again. Talia's fingertips graze her own and she reaches a little further to complete the touch.

Part of her expected a rush of electricity at this moment; instead there's nothing but the feeling of warmth, of connection, and the familiarity of their hands in hers. Figuring she's as ready as she'll ever be, Susan takes a deep, slow breath and steps forward into the mist.

She tries to hold the meaning of tonight in her mind as the whiteness surrounds her: they're supposed to relax, to reflect and meditate on their relationship and the journey they're about to undertake, to think back and dream forward, consider the complete picture of what they're doing. Delenn gave them absolute assurance that there are no watchers tonight, no matter what else this chamber is sometimes used for... which is almost a pity, because John's first reaction to that idea was priceless. Almost more fun than the Shan'fal. But only almost.

The mist seems to swirl around her, but she doesn't stumble: John's hand is a strong anchor still to her left, Talia's calm and confident to her right. She closes her eyes for a moment...

John steps closer to her, and she squeezes his hand: his breath sounds soft and shallow, and she feels a moment of concern.

"I'm okay," he whispers then, and she looks at him suddenly - really looks at him, and it dawns on her and him and Talia at the same moment. Her breath catches.

_John?_

His smile is like a damned _sunrise_, it's so incredible. _Susan,_ he thinks back to her, and she actually laughs. She never knew there was an opposite to sleepers, not one that works. Trust the Minbari to keep something like this secret.

Talia steps behind her and wraps both arms around her waist. _I don't think this is supposed to happen..._ She sounds - feels, in a way that's subtly more than it ever has been, tinged with John's understanding as well - amazed, and a little giddy with delight, and Susan knows instantly that it's because she used to wish for this, lying in her bed at night before she ever came to Babylon 5, and she never imagined...

She smiles, holding Talia's hand tightly. _How often do you think they send telepaths like us in here?_

"Good point," John says out loud, and draws her close for a gentle kiss. Talia nuzzles her neck as John kisses her; she remembers how she's supposed to relax, to reflect on how she feels about this, about them, and all she can focus on is loving them more than she ever thought possible. She gives in to it, melts into John's chest and traces the edges of his Minbari robe, pure white against her bare skin. His hands move on her shoulders, fingers brushing her neck and opening the collar of her robe as Talia unfastens the simple belt at her waist from behind.

John strips the open robe from her shoulders, letting it fall. She smiles against his lips but only briefly, feeling quietly intent in her own need to get him just as naked. The mist is oddly warm on her skin, but still cooler than the hands stroking her everywhere, John and Talia both, not stopping even as she succeeds in pushing John's robe away.

She kisses his bare shoulder and smiles up at him, sending him belief and understanding and a question in her eyes. His smile feels like a reflection. Dizzy, laughing, she turns around and draws Talia into her arms.

There aren't and don't need to be words for the way Talia looks at her now, deep into her eyes and her mind and straight into her soul. There only needs to be this.

John's arms come around her while she opens Talia's robe, all the while peppering slow kisses down that soft, slender neck; for a moment she's smiling again at the quiet sighs that escape Talia's parted lips, all the more beautiful for being the only sound in the room. And then Talia steps closer to her and buries a kiss just below her ear, and shudders as her body melds to Susan's in a tender hold.

This is love and want of a different kind than she's felt before... they're doing this because it's the simplest and purest proof they have, because it feels good and joyful and bright, because it's what they need and what they want to give, to share, what they are together. There's no need to rush, not even any thought of rushing, not really any thought at all beyond what feels good in this moment, and this, and this...

Neither she or Talia ever comes that night, although John does, silently and staring up into her eyes as she strokes his skin and Talia lines up kisses on her back. He doesn't expect it - and she doesn't expect him to share it with her that way, reaching for her mind with his however briefly. When he does Talia is holding her from behind, one hand cupped around her breast and teeth biting gently at the back of her shoulder, sharing it all with her.

She's crying when the sharpness of it fades back into the ebb and flow of pleasure again, and John reaches up in perfect understanding and dries the tears with a caress.

  


*

  


** _the Zen Garden, 22nd January 2261 (very late the night before)_ **

Susan's drink. Um. _Drunk_. That's it. But it doesn't really matter, because so is she.

John started a little later than they did, not wanting to crack open the champagne around Delenn and Lennier, but it's been an hour or two now and he's catching them up fast. She's fairly sure she hasn't had as much as it feels like, but her barriers are slipping just a little - this is probably the direct result of the double vodkas back at Earhart's - and so Susan's pleasantly inebriated state is leaking into her mind along with everything else.

_Not_ that she minds. Not at all. In fact, right now, she'd be happier with more of Susan inside her than she's getting...

She starts to slip off the bench to where Susan is sitting cross-legged on the ground, rather intent on grabbing that thought with both hands, but John slides his arms around her from behind and presses a kiss just there below her ear.

"We won," he says, in a sing-song isn't-this-a-lovely-day voice, and she laughs at the tickle of his breath on her skin. "We actually won."

"That we did." Susan looks around for a glass to raise, can't find the last one she had, and holds up the brivari bottle instead. "To us."

"To us," John agrees over her shoulder, and - since he's not quite as far along the path to waywardness and debauchery as they are - raises his glass in a more or less steady gesture.

"To us," Talia finishes, grabs his wrist and takes a long sip from the glass while it's still in his hand. He's drinking something Drazi, kthuskura, maybe, and it's sweet and sharp in her mouth with a burst of hot flavor when she swallows. "Mmm."

Susan leans against the bench and reaches up, puts an unoccupied hand on her thigh and strokes lightly through her satin dress. They're all out of uniform tonight, and Talia's wearing very much less than she ever remembers wearing in public before, and she's dizzy with the forbidden pleasure of it because no one seems to even care.

"You two are stunning like that," Susan says, looking them up and down. There's something wicked in her smile, something soft and honest and unburied in her eyes. "My angels, I think," she adds, as if she's perfectly aware of how trite that sounds and damn it, tonight she's going to say it anyway.

"Come up here," John says in a rough voice. Talia's proud of him for being able to find words after that little admission.

Susan puts down the bottle with exaggerated care, and then knocks it over as she pulls herself up onto the bench. Talia giggles, holds out a hand for her. Susan grins, drags one leg over the back of the bench to straddle it, and leans forward to kiss her.

John groans in her ear when she opens her mouth to Susan's, licks playfully at her lower lip and sucks delightedly on her tongue. She can feel him, inside and out, wanting her, and she whimpers into the kiss as Susan slips between her shields and adds her own arousal to the mix.

"Susan," she breathes, half laughing with delight at their thoughts tangled in her mind, out here, where anyone could find them. "Would you-"

Susan grins against her lips. "Oh, you don't have to ask," and then her hand is riding up the satin of Talia's dress and John - always the brilliant tactician - is helpfully grasping her hips, turning her to straddle the bench and face Susan completely.

And then she's pressed up between them, John behind her and Susan in front, and she wraps her arms around Susan's neck and whimpers again because it feels so good and she can't help it, she wants them both, badly and now.

There have been times in her life when she's wished away her telepathy: now, here, this is most especially not one of those times, not when it gets John growling her name in kisses against her neck as he shifts around, and then Susan kissing her fiercely with intent hands pulling her hips up off the bench and pushing her dress aside, and then John pulling her back against him and holding her as Susan's fingers slip between her open legs.

She bites her lip and quivers between them: realises where her own hands are, on Susan's shoulder and John's knee, and opens her eyes to watch Susan watch her. Either she doesn't feel drunk any more or she does more than ever, she can't tell. It doesn't matter anyway.

Susan leans beyond her shoulder and kisses John, hard and fast, like a command. It pushes her back, closer to him: he lifts her, moves his hips and now he's sliding inside her, thick and hot, and still kissing Susan across her shoulder. She clutches at Susan's back and whimpers again, the heat and joy of it all spilling out between her lips into the open air.

John lowers his head to bite her shoulder: she moans, and then again, a lot louder as he starts to thrust beneath her, in just the right position to hit that soft point inside her and make her cry out. It feels good, very, very good - they're all a little more than drunk and a lot more than mentally entangled and it's really not going to take long, but right now she doesn't think she could take it if it did.

Susan lays one hand on her face to draw her gaze. She looks, and smiles at the openness in Susan's eyes. _So beautiful,_ she thinks, almost coherently, as Susan moves just enough and rubs her clit between two fingers.

She cries out when she comes, dragging John with her hard enough that his teeth bruise her shoulder - and she does it loudly enough that the only other thing she can hear is Susan laughing before kissing her again to try and muffle the sound. She soars on the feeling and kisses her back: tonight Susan tastes like John, like triple vodkas and brivari and kthuskura, like victory.

  


*

  


** _this quiet little farm in Illinois, 1:35 am EST_ **

Home. Earth. It's such a strange feeling, he'd almost forgotten what it's like.

They're only on a quick layover while the _White Star_ resupplies: it was late afternoon when they got in, and it'll be early evening tomorrow when they leave, if they can even stay that long. But it's enough. Above him, the autumn rain is starting on the roof; downstairs he can just hear the indistinct sound of people talking, growing louder and quieter as someone wanders through the house, opens and closes doors behind them. Eventually they'll all give up and the place will be silent again for a little while - it's late, far past midnight as far as he can tell without bothering to move, and everyone's got to be tired.

"It's one thirty," Susan mumbles beside him, like the answer to a question. He smiles.

"Yeah?" It seems earlier, still, even having slept a little. He must be more wired than he thought.

"Talia says she'll be here as soon as your dad stops trying to be chivalrous."

He chuckles drowsily. "Oh, hell. What's he doing?"

She rolls onto her side, unearthing her voice from the pillow. "Trying to escort her to the guest room."

Damn it. "I thought they'd got the idea..."

"Apparently it's a difficult concept to grasp." Susan shrugs. "Don't ask me why, I think it's perfectly obvious why you'd want to sleep with both of us, but that's family logic for you." She says it with an ease that makes him reach down and kiss her softly, almost in apology. She lets him, which is good enough for this time of night. A moment later she laughs.

"Oh, we're catching ten kinds of hell in the morning."

He steels himself. "What?"

"Talia," she says, in that tone that tells him everything and also absolutely nothing.

Before he can ask again, the bedroom door opens halfway, and the voices are suddenly very much closer than before. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. I'm sure we can... work something out." That's Talia, and that's exactly the tone of voice that was coming out of Susan's mouth a moment ago.

"So long as you're sure," he hears his dad say, doubtfully, and he shuts his eyes for a long moment.

"Quite sure," Talia says, and then, gently but very firmly, "Good night," as she slips around the door and smiles at them.

They're _never_ going to straighten this out in the morning. He makes a mental note not to bother getting out of bed ever again, at least while still within hearing range of any family members.

"What was all that about?"

"They were a little concerned we might not find enough room in here," Talia says. Her eyes are sparkling as she leans down to brush her lips against his.

It might be one thirty in the morning, but his body's running on adrenaline and station time, and right now he's as awake as he was twelve hours ago. And he really shouldn't contemplate this, not with Liz and Danny right next door, through what he knows are thinner walls than anything they're used to on station. He most definitely shouldn't think about it knowing that his parents are two doors down the hall. Or being pretty damn sure that none of them are likely to be completely asleep just yet.

Talia smiles as if she's reading him, then touches his lips with a finger and leans across him to reach Susan. Now he's suddenly in the center of what can only be described as a crime of passion - Susan leaning against him as he steadies her with one hand, Talia kneeling on his other side, above them both with Susan's face held reverently in her hands - and then they kiss and his last moment of hesitation is very abruptly nowhere to be seen.

This... this is beautiful, and so goddamn arousing - even more because they know, and he knows that they know, what seeing this does to him. That's why he's ended up in the middle, and he really couldn't complain at all.

Talia purrs loudly into Susan's open mouth and starts nibbling at her bottom lip, and Susan makes that little humming sound in her throat. He swallows.

"Okay, that's enough..."

Susan chuckles mischievously, tilting her head toward him as Talia's mouth and tongue and teeth work a playful trail down her neck. "Oh, I don't think-" but she loses the end of the sentence in a surprised, happy sigh as he surges up and kisses her.

He can taste Talia in her mouth, a sweetness mingled with the aftertastes of green tea and a couple hours' sleep. He wraps his arm around her back to pull her closer.

Talia nuzzles at his cheek, murmuring in his ear. "Oh, no you don't. I want to taste you." And when he breaks the kiss she smiles wickedly at him, which is his only warning before she slides down the bed and takes his already twitching cock in her mouth.

He grunts, a sound that turns into a groan when she licks that sensitive spot just under the head with the tip of her tongue. Once upon a time, he was dumb enough to think that getting oral sex from a telepath couldn't really be all that much more incredible... but _hell_, is he glad he was wrong. Even though he can't feel it, he just knows that Talia is somewhere in the surface of his mind, reading his reactions, which is how she knows exactly what he likes, where to swirl her tongue a little harder and where slow and soft is better...

He closes his eyes, breathing heavily. "Oh, god. Yeah, that's good." She lifts her head slightly and sucks just a little harder for a moment, right at the head of his cock: he bucks into her mouth. "_Talia_..."

"I still think it's unfair that she's so good at this," Susan says with no disappointment in her voice, making him laugh. She's watching, dark pleasure in her eyes.

"You two could kill me," he mutters, reaching for her hand. She threads her fingers between his and leans down to kiss him.

"Mm. Be a damn good way to go, though, wouldn't it?" Her eyes shine with mischief. She tweaks his nipple between two fingers, a quick sharp pinch, and he chokes.

"Susan. Mm - do that again-?"

She lifts an eyebrow. Her fingernails trace light patterns in carefully learned Minbari over the center of his chest. "Yeah?"

He lets his head fall back onto the pillows: his skin is screaming, wanting to give in to this, to them, and he doesn't give a flying damn where they are any more. He wants to _feel_ this. "Yeah," he says, and catches his breath as she digs one fingernail just a little harder in a slow trail towards his other nipple.

"Want us to make you come, John? Make you lose it?" Oh, hell, she's so sexy when she's playing innocent. "Want everyone to hear you, hear what we can do to you?" He groans.

"Wanna make the whole fucking planet hear," he gets out through gritted teeth. "_I love you_, god, more than -" oh, there aren't even words -

Talia reaches up and fondles his balls lightly, and Susan locks her gaze onto his with an intent little smile even while she pinches his nipple again. She swirls her fingertip around it, making him shudder: he watches her bite her lip absently between her teeth and skips a breath at the soft flush of pleasure across his chest. Harder pleasure radiates in thick waves from Talia's mouth and hands on his cock, her tongue tracing up from base to tip, her breath hot on his wet skin for just a moment - and then she swallows him whole again, intent, sucking hard and not stopping, even when his voice rises and he sees fire reflected in Susan's eyes.

"Oh - god - Talia, _Talia_..."

"You taste good," Susan tells him, in that quiet, secret tone that only he and Talia ever hear, the one that's sexier than anything else he's ever heard because he knows it's not entirely her speaking. There's nothing more hopelessly attractive than Susan trusting them that much - hell, it's what got him into this in the first place, and he's insanely glad she does.

"Yeah?" he whispers. She smiles.

"Hell, yeah. Love doing this to you. Love watching it, too. You look good together, you know. Watching Talia's mouth on you - hell, John..." Holy hell, he wants her to just _keep talking_ and wonders if she knows it. Wonders if the walls are actually thin enough for her to be heard.

She rubs his nipple between her thumb and finger, which settles it - if they are, right now he's pretty okay with that. "It's so intense, seeing you like this," Susan continues, never looking away. "I love it. I love you for showing me... love you for being like this. Love that we _have_ this." She reaches down with her free hand and strokes her fingers through Talia's hair. Talia hums around his cock; he moans. Susan purrs seductively. "Mmm, you like that, right? That thing she's going to do to you, lick you just there right where you like it so much..."

He shouts, with pure unbridled pleasure, their names mixing on his tongue as he comes in Talia's mouth - and even harder when she swallows it eagerly, and Susan licks her lips without breaking her gaze from his. It's entirely possible that the whole floor if not the whole house can hear him, but right now, he doesn't care at all.

Susan laughs, evil delight in the sound of her voice, and pulls Talia up onto his chest to kiss her while he catches his breath. He wraps his arms around them both this time, shuddering.

"God, and to think I had to be convinced about this once."

Talia tilts her head up and kisses him, too, before answering him with a smoky laugh. "You didn't stand a chance."

"Too damn right." He strokes her hair back. Susan stretches out along his other side and nuzzles his neck, and he holds her tightly against him. They're definitely going to catch twenty kinds of hell when they have to get up and face other people, but that hardly matters when right now he's the happiest man on Earth.

  


*

  


** _no one's admitting to this, okay, and it was only that one time_ **

She pushes her slicked fingers deeper, harder, feels Talia's moan vibrate through her and bares her teeth in a deep, heated growl. Somehow, in some crazy turn of events, she's found herself making love to Talia up against Garibaldi's office wall and yes, apparently there is enough of a bitch in her that the triumph of that is damned sexy.

And then John, her Captain, the one man on this station she shouldn't be allowed to have, runs his fingers down her upper spine and follows that caress with his tongue. At this point Susan's willing to admit she's on the straight road to hell and doesn't even care.

Instead, she arches her back and pushes against him. She turns her head just enough to see him and cock an eyebrow in question. "Are you joining us?"

He laughs, a low kind of private sound she's only just used to hearing. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he says and leans down to kiss her hungrily. She matches his power equally, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down a little less than gently; he groans and clenches his fingers on her more or less naked hip. Most of her is more or less naked: most - in fact, all - of Talia is more naked than less. They came prepared, is all she's going to admit, and that's as far as it goes.

Part of her wants to get caught and is even disappointed that they won't. The look on Michael's face would make her year.

Talia laughs. "You're an evil woman," she says, leaning forward to capture a rough kiss.

"The best," John adds. She groans into Talia's mouth as he kisses the back of her neck and slides his hands down between them, exploring her skin. She loves this, having both of them, and she knows already that she'll never want to stop or to let them go. She'll admit this is stupidly reckless - the recklessness of desperation, not being sure this will last and needing everything she can get while it's here.  
John's fingers slip between her thighs and spread out a little to encourage her. Talia nibbles her lip, whispering a plea for more, for something and anything more...

She shifts on her feet to give John the room he's asking for. She can feel him smile against the nape of her neck, hear and feel him murmur her name. His fingers find her skin and she hums at the warmth in his touch.

"I'm not sure what you want," he says in her ear. He sounds hopeful that she'll tell him: she smiles, because she doesn't need to. Talia's hand closes around his wrist, brushing the inside of her thigh with the movement, and she takes a deep breath as Talia looks up into her eyes and guides his fingers directly to her clit.

At the first touch she cries out sharply and thrusts her fingers deeper into Talia, losing track of her control and suddenly reduced to begging them both. Twenty minutes ago just the anticipation of leaving her quarters for this was enough to make her wet - now John's fingers are playing with her clit and she can barely breathe with wanting to come so badly, and the look in Talia's eyes says she's definitely sharing that feeling.

"Susan..." Talia breathes, twisting against her hand. "Susan... show him, _please_..."

She growls again at the pure open need in Talia's voice and grabs John's other hand. "Here," she says, just loud enough, parts his middle finger from the rest and leads it with her own to that burning spot just beneath the heel of her other hand, where Talia's clit is slick and swollen under their entwined fingers.

Talia makes a high, bright sound in her throat, almost a sob, and writhes helplessly under their sudden onslaught. "_Oh_, oh, oh, _oh_ god..."

John's breathing is heavy against her back and she can feel his cock at the small of her back and god he's so hard, but ignoring it, and she can't believe this is happening, that he's so fucking _focused_ on them...

"You're beautiful, both of you, god, you're so beautiful," he whispers right in her ear, over and over again to the rhythm of his fingers on her clit and Talia's. His voice is hot and rough, shaking with honesty. "Can't believe you want this..."

Emotion chokes her for a split second and she pushes it away to breathe his name, as much of a reassurance as she can make right at the moment - and as much of one as he must need, with how obvious it is that right now he's all they want. "John... god, John, you have no idea how much..." and Talia moans an agreement, lost in the sensations. "She's close," Susan tells him, then, and she looks into Talia's eyes and smiles fiercely. "Make her come, John," she whispers in a hoarse voice, and Talia's eyes go wide.

_Oh my - _Susan_ -_

And then she's there, clenching tight around Susan's hand, a flood of heat and liquid trickling through Susan's fingers and those slender hips bucking viciously into their hands because John doesn't stop - he just keeps touching, writing incoherent patterns one on top of the other around her clit while she writhes and shudders and Susan reaches the edge right along with her, trembling all over with the need for it.

"Now," she sobs, desperate and even envious of the tremors gripping her lover's body as Talia gasps, a second orgasm riding her, and clings to them with both hands. "Please, I need to come _now_-"

Then John, fingers still rubbing her clit, pushes her hips back and sheaths his cock inside her with one deep, rough thrust, and she throws her head back onto his shoulder and screams in fierce joy as she comes harder than she remembers in a hell of a long time. John groans and presses his forehead against the back of her neck, coming faster than either of them with his head bowed and his body jerking as he spills into her, a thick liquid rush between her legs and a sense of fire and pleasure that breaks through her shields and sends her falling for a second time.

"Susan," he murmurs from behind her, and she sighs at the honesty in him when he waits for Talia to finish what he wants to say.

"I love you." Talia touches her face tenderly.

She smiles. At them both. "Yeah, I know." They're probably all destined to die tomorrow but for just a moment, despite everything, they can make those words be enough for her - and if they can do that, she thinks, then she must be doing something right.

  


*

  



End file.
